narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Days
Disaster in the Hidden Leaf! Kyuudaime's Vanishing Act! "Lord Kyuudaime!" cried a young woman as she walked through the halls of the Konohagakure Adminastration Building, towards the office of the Hokage or the Fire Shadow of Konoha. The young woman opened the door to the Hokage's office and her eye's widened in total shock, taking one good look around the office she knew what was missing: the Hokage himself. The young woman who contact in a state of emergency as such, the Hidden Leaf Council, a group of the strongest shinobi in Konohagakure. In the event that the Hokage were to go missing or were to die, the council would be in charge of instating a new Hokage along with the daimyo of the Land of Fire as well as taking care of any village business till a new Hokage was instated. The woman approached a tall red building in the central area of Konohagakure near the Hokage Mountain. The woman walked through several tunnels, all leading underground till she came across a chamber deep under the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This was the meeting place of the Hidden Leaf Village Council. "Lord Hokage is gone!" announced the woman to the members of the Hidden Leaf Village Council, all of them exchanged astonished looks. Lord Hokage was gone, the village was now leaderless. Welcome to Konoha's Hard Rock Swordsman Club! Meanwhile, despite all of the trouble that was going on elsewhere in Konohagakure Team 20 was once again having another meeting; the meeting place of the team was on the rooftop of a building and this time all of the members of the team were there minus Kenshin Koigokoro, the Jounin sensei of Team 20. "Alright team!" went the shout of a familiar voice, leaping over to the team of three Genin was none other than Kenshin himself who was smiling brightly. "Today's the day that we offically begin to work as a fully functioning cell of the Konohagakure Shinobi forces." Kenshin said, sitting down on the railing of the rooftop. "Hooray!" Hesei shouted sarcastically throwing his fist in the air, the young Hyuga Clan heir insisted on mocking his sensei. "When do we get started on this wonderous training session." Hesei sneered making jestures with his hands, Kenshin glared at Hesei ignoring the young Hyuga's remarks towards him. "Now, the training begins right now." Kenshin said. Kenshin motioned for the team of Genin to follow him as he bounded off over the rooftops of Konohagakure, the remaining four of Hesei, Junichi, Ryoku, and her dog Rikimaru had no choice but to follow their sensei. About fifteen minutes later, on the outskirts of Konohagakure the trio approached a dojo-like building. "Uh, sensei, where are we?" asked Junichi scratching his head in confusion. "This here Junichi is the home of Konoha's Rock Hard Swordsman Club." Kenshin stated pointing at the dojo in question. "Oh, sounds amazing." Junichi smiled in response, he had no idea what the Rock Hard Swordsman Club was but it sounded quite interesting to say the least. "Oh wow sensei you couldn't think of a better dump to bring us to." Hesei sighed, coming to the dojo wasn't really the best idea in his prespective. Ryoku and Rikimaru however, didn't exactly care, they stood anticipating their sensei teaching them some new techniques. "Well Hesei you better get used to it, from now on this dojo will be the base of our operations. Since we all now know where it is located, we can find it a private place to meet up everyday for missions and trainings." Kenshin explained right before he walked up to the front door of the dojo and entered. "Sensei you can't just barge into places...can you?" Ryoku asked. "Woof!" barked Rikimaru alongside Ryoku. Hesei glanced at there sensei and let out a sigh of compliance. "I honestly do not know but I guess we better follow him." Hesei said folding his arms again in protest. The three Genin and dog partner entered the dojo and were amazed at what they saw, inside were nine ninja training hard using various weapons such as swords, daggers, kunai, shuriken, and everything in between. "Who are these people?" Junichi asked in confusion. "These are the members of the Rock Hard Swordsman Club of course." Kenshin stated, appearing in front of his students. "But what is the Rock Hard Swordsman Club?" Junichi asked raising an eyebrow. Kenshin looked at Junichi and smiled brightly right before he found himself speaking once more. "A club of only the best Kenjutsu specialist in Konoha of course!" Kenshin exclaimed putting his hands to his side. Just then a man walked over to Kenshin and his students, appearing to know Kenshin the man made himself comfortable in their circle. "Hey Kenshin-san, are these those kids you started training?" the man asked Kenshin as he began to examine Junichi, Hesei, Ryoku, and Rikimaru. "Yeah that's them Tomi, they're a little funny looking I guess." Kenshin replied in a friendly manner to the man, Tomi. Hesei growled, he didn't appreciate his sensei saying that looked funny at all. Hesei was the heir to the main branch of the Hyuga Clan and he wanted to be respected as such. "Listen up! I'm Hesei Hyuga and I'm going to be the next leader of the Hyuga Clan of Konoha, recognize!" Hesei shouted, pointing at Tomi, his face turning red in anger. "Oh wow, a rather hot tempered little thing we got here." Tomi chuckled meaning to mock Hesei which only made the Hyuga Clan boy even more furious. "Why I'll kill you!" exclaimed Hesei, his fingertips began to glow as he began to use the Gentle Fist technique. Tomi smirked in amusement, he had always wanted to fight a Hyuga Clan member so why not do so now. Kenshin looked at his Genin, a look of surprise in his eyes, he had to stop Hesei before he ended up rushing into a battle he didn't want to get into. "Uh Hesei I don't think this will be a good place to fight." Kenshin suggested to Hesei, however the young Hyuga Clan boy didn't listen and charged straight forward attacking Tomi who bursted out laughing. Tomi quickly grabbed for the spear strapped to his back and whipped out his weapon, he swung the hilt of the spear at Hesei hitting him head on. "Ayah!" exclaimed Hesei as he fell back from the impact of the spear. "Come on! Is this the power of the Hyuga Clan for real?" Tomi exclaimed standing proudly in the center of the dojo. Junichi, Ryoku, Kenshin, and Rikimaru stared on as Hesei rose back to his feet to fight Tomi once again. "Sensei we can't let Hesei fight him alone can we?" Junichi asked, caring for his new teammate. Kenshin looked at Junichi and ruffled his new student's hair right before speaking. "This is Hesei's fight we can't step in, besides if I know my friend here and believe me I do...this fight won't last long at all." Kenshin muttered to Junichi, Hesei glared at his sensei, he knew that Kenshin wasn't exactly undermining his skills but...there was no way he could beat a Jounin at his current level. Either way it went, Hesei had gotten himself into this mess and he couldn't get himself out. Hesei & Tomi! Gentle Fist and Kenjutsu Clash! Hesei stared at Tomi with anger flaring in his eyes, with his Byakugan activated he proceeded to continue to combat the master of Kenjutsu. "Finally it appears that I have drawn you to use your Byakugan!" exclaimed Tomi who was feeling rather excited still. He wanted to see if Hesei could at least land a hit on him, still he had to be careful because if Hesei did his Tenketsu could get blocked which would cause serious problems with chakra. "Get ready for this!" spat Hesei jumping towards Tomi using the Gentle Fist, Tomi chuckled and swiftly moved out of the way. Being a Jounin at the end of the day Tomi would still have the advantage over the young Genin at least till he grew to be his level. "Darn it." Hesei growled, realizing that he had missed Tomi once more. Tomi swiftly shuffled his feet holding the hilt of his spear pointed towards the forehead of hte young Hyuga Clan heir before smile. "Watch out kid." Tomi snickered right before he slapped the hilt of his spear into Hesei's forehead. The force from the spear sent the young Genin flying back into the wall of the dojo which left Tomi chuckling and the other members of Team 20 gasping. "Tomi stop now, he's my student!" Kenshin snapped at Tomi clenching his fist, Hesei was his responsibility and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him or he would risk the fury of the whole Hyuga Clan. "It doesn't matter the fight is over now." Tomi snickered as he prepared to turn his back and walk off, the other members of the Rock Hard Swordsman Club stared in amazement that Tomi was able to brush off a Hyuga Clan member so quickly. "I thought by giving the boy a little spar match that I'd-" Tomi began to say but was quickly interupted. Hesei came leaping up off the floor, his Byakugan flaring and his Gentle Fist in action. Hesei managed to catch Tomi by surprise, only pretending to knocked out, he managed to catch Tomi in the right arm and hit him directly on one of his Tenketsu. "Got you." Hesei whispered to Tomi right before the Konoha Jounin whinced and threw him back with his spear. "You clever little sneak...you got me." Tomi growled as he clenched his arm, the hit didn't exactly cause any pain to him but there was no telling how badly he was hurt on the inside. "He did managed to lay a hand on Tomi?" Kenshin questioned himself, it was good plotting on Hesei's behave. Tomi had a rather large head and was quite full of himself sometimes, he though he had knocked the Genin out but in truth Hesei was only playing 'dead' and managed to get him when he turned his attention away for a split second. "Remember I'm the next leader of the Hyuga Clan, recognize." Hesei groaned, right before he really passed out. "Wow I didn't think that Hesei was really that smart." Ryoku stated, Rikimaru barking in agreement. "Wow." Junichi commented, he wished that he had some amazing jutsu like Hesei, the young white-haired Genin felt a little bit jealous now of his Hyuga Clan teammate. Alarm for the Allied Shinobi Forces! Earlier that day, the Leaf Village Council met to the discuss the matter of their Hokage's disappearing act. All of the members had different theories on what happened to the Hokage of Konoha, some figured that he was kidnapped, others thought he would return, while the rest considered one last possibility: he had desereted Konohagakure. "We can't be sure." an old man stated. "If he isn't found within a week we will have no other choice but to declare a new ninja." the other members of the council nodded their heads in agreement, Konoha couldn't go without a Hokage for long or else it would open up weakness to any enemies lurking. "Eijikuu is right." an old woman confirmed nodding her head approvingly. The old man and the woman were Eijikuu and Eijisei Fuuisaki and were long time shinobi of the Leaf Village, now the two were up in age and had to be at least eighty years of age. "If we go leaderless for too long it will leave a opening in the village, in the meantime we should let our allies be aware of our tradegy." Eijisei concluded, clearing her throat out. The members of the council then proceeded to take a vote, most of the members of the council agreeing to go along with what Eijikuu and Eijisei had decided upon. "Alright then, there it is." the Jonin Commander of Konoha, Outai Buke, said as he rose from his seat with the council. "We're going to alert the Hidden Sand, Rock, Cloud, and Mist on our tradegy and at the same time we must begin to gather up squads of ninja to search throughout the Land of Fire and then...we'll have to consider all possibilites at hand. Lord Hokage isn't in Konohagakure and we know that for sure so we must consider that he either A: was kidnapped or B: deserted." The Jonin Commander continued. "Okay then, meeting adjourned, we will begin to assemble the search parties with haste." Eijikuu stated, ending the council meeting. The members of the village council all scattered out of the meeting place and into the village, the Hokage was missing and an advisory throughout the village was announced. Team 20's Super Power Training Begins Meanwhile back at the dojo, Kenshin and the rest of Team 20 were still having their own meeting. Kenshin was training the three Genin and the dog rather harshly, putting through vigorous exercises and sparring matches with the members of the Rock Hard Swordsman Club that occupied the dojo. "Ah!" Junichi yelled as he flopped to the floor, standing above him was a man who remained silent as he defeated the young Genin. "Hm, you need to do better." was all the man, whose name was Ted grunted right before he collected his weapon, a large Windmill Shuriken and walked off. Junichi stood up, shaking from the sparring match he just had. Man that guy was scary! Sensei's training methods are strange, he has us fighting these Chunin and Jonin but for what purpose. ''Junichi thought. Meanwhile Hesei had just gotten finished testing his strength against another member of the Rock Hard Swordsman Club, a tough bounty-hunter type woman named Omari. "Dang, that was a tough fight." Hesei sighed as he stumbled towards Junichi, he had lost the battle but he couldn't let Junichi know that. "How was your fight?" Junichi asked huffing and puffing at Hesei, who replied with a grim smirk and cracked his knuckles. "Oh it was fairly simple, the heir of the Hyuga Clan easily swept the floor with that barbaric amazon." Hesei declared gruffly, clearly lying. Just then, Ryoku and Rikimaru can limping over towards the two; the dog and girl duo had just finished fighting a large mace wielder who went by the name Hotsudon. "Where is sensei!" Ryoku growled in anger, she and Rikimaru had clearly lost their fight against the large man in question. Appearing in a cloud of smoke, as if almost on que was none other than Kenshin himself who was smiling softly at his students as usual. "So guys, how has your sparring been coming along?" Kenshin asked, he had the kids spar against the members of the club to see how far they could go in combat and learn more about their abilites as well. Kenshin also specfically wanted to learn more about Junichi's abilites as the young boy had a Kekkei Genkai that nobody else in Konohagakure exactly had. "Sensei, all of this fighting is getting very tiring can we please do something else now?" Junichi pleaded with Kenshin who nodded his head in reply. The twenty-six year old scratched his chin and finally remembered what he wanted to do with the team. "Alright kids, next I am going to teach you guys a new jutsu!" Kenshin exclaimed, to the three children and Rikimaru, what Kenshin had said appeared to be a little out of nowhere. It hadn't been no more than three days that Kenshin had known his Genin and already he was going to teach them a new technique. "What kind of jutsu are we going to be learning Kenshin-sensei?" Hesei asked, this time his undivided attention being placed upon Kenshin. "Nothing that will really require you to learn anything new exactly, more or less a collaboration jutsu." Kenshin began to explain, he was going to have the kids learn a collaboration technique. The three Genin exchanged confused glances, Kenshin should have known that they had no idea what a collaboration technique was, even Ryoku, being an Inuzuka who oftne used jutsu of this type was unaware. "Alright guys, a collaboration jutsu really is just a combination of correctly timed techniques and abilites used by a variety of users. Our technique will be known as Buntai-Nijuu Su-ikou or Team 20's Super Power." Kenshin went on. The three Genin exchanged glances once more, they had no idea exactly how to perform a technique such as the one Kenshin was describing...at least not out of the clear blue. "Well...uh...first step...everybody pick demonstrate a jutsu of their's they would like to collaborate in our jutsu and I will give further instruction." Keshin stated. "Gentle Fist!" Hesei exclaimed, using the ancient Hyuga Clan style of taijutsu to shread a nearby training dummy. "Piercing Fang!" Ryoku shouted, using the fierce attack to pratically dissolve another dummy. "Uh...well...here goes nothing." Junichi stated, gulping. Junichi had his own secret technique he used in battle but had a hard time controlling it, he performed a single hand sign and his eyes unleashed a slight glow. "Spiritual Release: Beam of Soul!" shouted Junichi, aiming the palm of his hand directly at a third training dummy a golden concentrated beam of Junichi's chakra launched from his palm and collided with the beam, destroying it. However as a result of the technique, Junichi was thrown back to the floor. "Ouch." was all Junichi had to say after using his technique. Kenshin was however astonished, the technique wasn't more than a simple beam but nonetheless it was strange to see spiritual chakra at work. Kenshin was able to feel the warmth of Junichi's heart poured into the chakra, and that chakra felt kind...of radiant. ''Like Sennin-sama told me, that energy given off from the Spiritual Release is based entirely off the persona of the person using it. A kind person will have light colored energy while an evil person will have dark colored energy, he didn't say that you could feel the emotion of the person using the release in their jutsu though. Kenshin thought, well at least now he knew what Junichi was capable of. "Alright guys now we can learn the technique, I want you three to stand side by side and then use all three of your jutsu at the same time...remember your techniques must be in sync and must be performed at exactly the same time as the person next to you." explained Kenshin. Junichi nodded his head and Hesei and Ryoku finally agreed. At almost exactly the same time the three Genin called off their techniques. Hesei launched himself forward with his Gentle Fist as Ryoku spun next to him, using the Piercing Fang, whilst Junichi's beam of energy was launched next to the two Genin. Kenshin smirked and then frowned, their version of the technique would simply not work! The timing was absolutely off and Kenshin should have caught onto that in the beginning, Ryoku was a few seconds too many behind Hesei who was a few seconds too far ahead while Junichi was a little too far off himself. "Well...try again, make sure you all call forth your jutsu at the same time!" Kenshin stated. The three Genin tried once more but again failed, that was when Kenshin decided that the technique would need some modification. "Uh here is what we are going to do, it is clear that this form of collaboration won't work for you guys. In that case we must make our collaboration technique more of a process rather than one full motion. We are each going to get into rows of two except myself, I'll stand in the very front alone. I am going to use my Fire Release: Flame Bullet and the next row consisting of Ryoku and Junichi will use their two techniques while the next group of Hesei and Rikimaru will following using their own physical combat." Kenshin explained, the whole point in attempting to get his kids to master a collaboration technique was to get them to understand teamwork and trust. The Genin needed to see that would have to work off each other's abilites as well as trust each other be able to back up one another in combat, for this first collaboration it appeared that all five members of Team 20 would be needed. "Alright, Fire Release: Flame Bullet!" Kenshin cried releasing a fire ball from his mouth towards a target. Followed by Kenshin's attack was Junichi and Ryoku who used a combination of Spiritual Release: Beam of Soul and Piercing Fang respectively, after Junichi and Ryoku performed their techniques both Hesei and Rikimaru went. Hesei propelled himself towards the target, a rather large training dummy while Rikimaru went along side him with her claws aimed directly at the dummy. Kenshin's fire ball collided with the dummy, followed by Junichi and Ryoku's attacks, when were followed by Hesei's Gentle Fist and Rikimaru's clawing which utimately shreaded the training dummy. "Good work guys, but we're going to need to work on our timing. If we we're to fight an enemy ninja, we would need to move a lot faster. We will have to work on making our collaboration one quick movement rather than a process." Kenshin explained, completely contridicting what he had said early. The three Genin along with the dog were now dumbfounded, now what was sensei talking about? "I mean, at this present time we have to use our technique as a process but we're going to have to practice daily and improve till we are able to pull it off by instinct. No waiting, right when I release my Flame Bullet Junichi and Ryoku should have went with their techniques and right when they released their techniques, Hesei, you and Rikimaru should have went on." Kenshin continued, he needed his Genin to master timing, prehaps it was too soon to teach them the technique. "Anyway, you kids will get it one day but today is not the day...the meeting of Team 20 is adjourned meaning all of you can go home. Swing back by the dojo tomorrow however, we are doing our first mission." Kenshin stated right as the Genin and the dog left the dojo. Kenshin let out a deep sigh once more, exactly what was he getting himself into trying to teach these kids? (Chapter End.) Category:Raiton Master